Running Away from Reality
by gryffindorlion4
Summary: Ron can't deal with everything after the war. So he and Hermione leave the Wizarding world for something else. Where do they go and how does the family handle it. What about Hermione's parents?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the general plot of this story. Constructive Criticism encouraged. : ) BTW the city was completely random I actually wanted to say Forks, Washington… but… there are some difficulties in trying to keep Edward away… lol jk

Ron and Hermione hiked through the rough terrain of the Forbidden Forest holding hands trying to comfort each other and trying to keep their balance.

"D'you reckon they'll notice our absence?" Ron asked as he brushed a branch aside from him and Hermione.

"Of course, they know we survived."

"Well they'll think something."

"Yeah like ways to hunt us down." Hermione retorted.

"Jeez, 'Mione, its okay, we'll get to the portkey station soon." He stopped to pull her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Ron, sorry for being all grumpy."

"S'okay, Mione," Ron soothed, "I am a little grumpy as well; just try to think of sleeping when we get to our destination."

"Ron, where is this destination?"

"Um, well, I really don't know. I just can't be here in England anymore it will remind me too much of this horrible war." They started to walk again.

"Do you mean you want to leave the to the muggle world?" she asked surprised.

"Sure, if that's what it takes." The couple reached a clearing; lights could be seen through the trees ahead, "That's it, 'Mione. That's the station." She let go of his hand as he began to run to the lighted shack.

A wizard was stationed at a small student desk with files littered all over the floor and random objects were mixed with them.

"Hello," he said in a very nasally voice, "I'm Jack, can I help you reach a dream s-s-pot." He looked up at the two teenagers in shock.

"Yeah, you can, um, how about America." Ron said blushing.

"Of course, of course Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. Where in America?" he jumped down from his seat and began searching through the random objects, "I have Minneapolis, Minnesota, Chicago, Illinois, Miami, Florida, and Fresno, California."

"You pick, Hermione."

"Let's do Minneapolis, Minnesota."

"Great, anything else?"

"No just the portkey."

Jack handed the red-head a light switch cover. "It leaves in five minutes," he said after casting a quick spell on it.

Ron pulled Hermione out of the shack and back to the clearing.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to leave the Wizarding world behind?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Ron if you are I have to." She replied.

"No you don't." he looked guilty.

"Yes I do. After everything that has happened to us do you really think I would choose the Wizarding world over you?"

"No, thank you Hermione." Ron softly kissed her lips trying carefully not to touch a wound that ran from the bottom of her eye to the end of her nose. Definitely a wound that would scar.

A beep interrupted them. It signaled that with in the next thirty seconds the couple would be off to a new life. Both touched a finger to the portkey and wrapped their free arms around one another.

"Let's go 'Mione." And they were off.

------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------

"Where are they?!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Her husband wrapped his arms around her sobbing body.

The Weasley's and Potter had just realized the absence of Ron and Hermione.

"Molly, its okay. They are probably in the castle. Don't worry dear." He consoled.

"No, they would've gotten here by now. I told Ronald to meet us here, with Hermione an hour ago!"

"Mum, they are snogging, duh, they just got together. There has got to be some feelings that need to be dealt with now." Ginny said.

"Or maybe they are trying to find George." Bill offered but obviously failed.

"Oh my baby!" Mrs. Weasley wailed.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Harry had just gotten away from the press and the families who all wanted to thank him. He had seen Hermione and Ron slip out the front door of Hogwarts together.

"Hey George." He said as he came upon George who was crouching in a corner, staring off at a body across the hall. Harry immediately noticed this unmoving figure to be Fred. "Merlin." He whispered. "I am sorry, George."

George just nodded. Harry kept moving towards the Gryffindor Common room. "George, your parents probably want to be with you now." The alive twin got up and sulked past a still stunned Harry.

George had beaten Harry to the Common Room, probably taking a short cut when he wasn't looking. But Hermione and Ron still weren't there and was a mess.

"Harry," Ginny gasped. She got up from her spot on the couch and made her way towards him. When she got to her place in front of the raven haired boy they stared at each other for a moment. Then when that moment was over Ginny grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him forward in an overly passionate kiss.

"Wow," Harry said breathless, "I missed you."

"You should've git." Ginny smacked him on the side of his head.

"I deserved that." He said chuckling.

"And," Ginny paused to hit him again, "you deserved that too." She pulled him into another kissed and then walked back to her spot, clearly wanting Harry to follow.

"Harry my soon-to-be-bro, hurt my sister and you're screwed." Bill said warningly from his spot on the stairs with Fleur.

"I have no intentions of hurting her."

"Just protecting." Ginny mumbled.

"Gin, you know I did what I did to protect you." He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure, sure."

"Ginny, dear. Please get to bed tonight." Mrs. Weasley commanded weakly as Mr. Weasley guided her to the dormitories.

"Yeah Mom."

---- ---- --- --- -- - - - ---- -- -- - ------ -- ------- --- - - -- - --------- -- --- - -

Ron and Hermione landed with a thud. It was a cool evening in Minneapolis.

"Here we are. Let's go get us a room in a Hotel." Hermione said brushing some dirt off of her jeans and picking up he beaded bag.

"Let's go 'Mione."


	2. Chapter 2

The walk from the park to a hotel was long. Hermione had to stop and change her money to American dollars and Ron wanted to stop for some food. On their way to the heart of the city Hermione spotted a sign at the back on an alley way.

'The Golden Bird: Stay for Wizards of Travel'

"Ron!" she said pointing to the sign.

"No, 'Mione, we can't. We are leaving the Wizarding world." He started walking again.

"Ron, stop. Just for a few days. I need to get some money out of Gringotts and then I need to exchange it for Muggle dollars."

"Fine, bet lets think of different names. The people here shouldn't recognize us by look. Too far away to notice the side-kicks of Harry Potter," They stood on the sidewalk to think, "I got 'Mione, you can be Camilla Hansen while we are here and I will be Greg Hansen while we are here. We can pretend to be husband and wife on a business exchange." Hermione blushed as Ron said 'husband and wife'

"Ron, it's great, let's go, I'm tired."

The building was pretty empty, only a few witches and wizards occupied the bar. A very large man was behind the bar chatting with some customers.

"Hello," Ron said.

"Do you need a room?" his thick northern accent was overwhelming.

"Yeah," Hermione answered.

"Do you got names?" he said clearly sloshed.

"Camilla and Greg Hansen,"

"'Kay, top floor room at the end of the hall," He handed a key to Hermione and winked. Ron snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her off towards the stairs.

"I don't like that guy," he whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to. I'm yours not his." She whispered back and pulled him all the way to the top floor.

"This is it, babe." Ron said kissing behind her ear.

"Ha, you think we are having sex tonight?"

"No, I'm saying this is our room, silly." He said pushing open the door. Hermione went in first. The room wasn't too bad; a small smelly bathroom linked the bedroom to the small closet. One queen size bed was in the corner.

"Okay, not bad, not bad." Ron said, walking over to the bed and laying down. "Care to join me, Mrs. Hansen?"

"Well, Mr. Hansen, since we seem to be out of earshot from the rest of this horrible little place I believe my name is Hermione." She said. All of the contents in her bag were now on the floor. Most of it had been left in the tent before they were captured by the snatchers. All that was now left in the bag, or more like on the floor; was clothes, books, and some 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean'. Hermione began to search their possessions. Books that could be sold, yes she was doing the unthinkable, and books that absolutely had to be kept. Clothes for Harry, Ron, and herself, were in three separate piles. She had given the box of beans to Ron.

As the night in Minnesota went on, the bags under their eyes grew. Finally when Hermione had finished sorting the materials and putting them in the closet they both crashed on the bed.

When Hermione woke up it was four in the afternoon, she felt two warm arms around her body. She looked at Ron who looked content sleeping with her. She tried to get out of his grasp but no avail, his arms were too tight.

"Ron," She said. He grumbled and turned flinging her around as well. They were now both faced against the wall. Hermione thought for a moment before yelping, hoping it would get him up. It did.

"'Mione, is everything okay?" he looked worried at her.

"Yes Ron, everything is fine. I just needed to get up." She said looking at his arms that were tightening around her as time went on.

"Oh Sorry," He let go.

"Don't be, I was very comfortable last night." She kissed him on the cheek and got up to shower.

It took twenty minutes before Hermione was out of the shower. When she was done she grabbed an old pair of jeans that had a large rip on the bottom of the left pant leg that ran all the way up the seam. Reaching for her wand, Ron stopped her.

"'Mione only use your wand if you need it."

"Ron these are my only good jeans." She reasoned. He nodded and proceeded into the bathroom.

When the two finished up getting ready for the day they headed out into the Wizarding town. Hermione had changed Ron's hair to a deep brown and her own hair to a light blonde as to not attract any unwanted fans.

People were celebrating in the streets. A small Gringotts bank was wedged in between a bookstore and a quidditch shop. Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand into the bank.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A small goblin asked.

"We need to change our currency to the American currency." Hermione dropped a sack of coins on the desk.

"Very well," The goblin took the sack and sorted the coins. "Do you want it all changed?" Hermione nodded. "Okay, then your total is $250,000." The goblin handed over the bills. Without a thank you or a nod, Hermione dragged Ron back out the door and into the inn.

"Let's go, we are going house hunting." They walked out the Alley way. After hailing a cab they headed off to a realtor.

'Realtor Agency: Minneapolis' was the name of the current agency the couple was sitting in. Their realtor Gregory McCullum was questioning their current state of being.

"Well I have pulled up three homes all in your price range."

On the large screen was a small apartment that was affordable but really small. The next was an apartment as well that was the recent site of a homicide. The last was a home that had a yard and a fence that closed in a small yard.

"That one," Ron pointed to the third choice. "Can we pay now?"

"Sure, it'll cheap it was foreclosed on. So your total is $100,000." Hermione put the amount of money on the desk while the realtor fished out the paperwork.

"Okay sign here, here, here, here, here, and here." Mr. McCullum highlighted the lines for signature. Ron signed the appropriate lines and handed the pen to Hermione, she did the same.

"Perfect, here is the key and the excess papers that will help in case of an emergency." Mr. McCullum handed over a manila folder full of the information. "Come back again. Oh and there is also a telephone already installed in the house the number is 555-4444." Once again hand in hand the couple walked out of the agency and hailed a cab to the Inn.

A/N: REVIEW! Please  and if you do review give me nice constructive criticism. Thanks 

Update when I have five new reviews (at least)


	3. Chapter 3

*Sorry this is just a filler chapter! I need to get it out of the way so I can continue on with the story. The next few chapters will be surprising… I think?*

It had been a week since Ron and Hermione bought their new home. They would be checking out of the Golden Owl in the afternoon and would be going back to the wizarding town to make sure they had all of their money and belongings out of the bank. As for now they were asleep on the bed. Hermione woke up at 8:45 and was done getting ready by 9:30, way before Ron ever arose from his slumber.

"Hermione, are we ready to go?" Ron asked her as he stepped out of the closet, dressed.

"Yeah," she said, grabbing his hand, "Let's go."

By one in the afternoon, Ron had withdrawn every cent his parents had saved for him in his vault and transferred it to American currency. And by 4:00 on the dot, they had checked out of the Golden Owl and were on their way to their new life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

* In Ron's POV

7 years later Ron and Hermione were successful in America with a four year old Rosie. They had moved twice and were now living in Duluth, Minnesota. It is December… SOOOO, there is a TON of snow!!!

* * *

"Ron, I need your help feeding Rosie," Hermione said from the doorway of my office.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said, making my final mark on a sales report. When I entered the kitchen I saw Rosie sitting on her chair with her head in her hands. I walked over to her 6 year old body and pulled her into my lap as I sat down in my chair.

"Rosie-Posie, why aren't you eating your food?" she shook her head. "Rosie,"

"Daddy, I don't want chicken!" she cried.

"What do you want baby?" I asked trying to make my little girl happy. She pouted for a moment.

"I want chocolate." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"What if you eat your chicken and then tomorrow when I come home from work I will have a surprise for you." I compromised.

"Okay daddy," she shoveled the last bite in her mouth and then jumped off her chair. "All done!"

"Okay lets get you bathed and in bed and maybe if your quick we can read two books tonight." I said picking her up and bringing her into the bathroom.

When Rosie was done with her bath Ron brought her into her bedroom and put her in her PJs. Ron tucked her into her bed and went to the bookshelf that Hermione had insisted on having. After Ron chose a book he went back to the bed, but Rose was already sound asleep. He bent down to kiss her forehead and went to turn out the light.

"I love you daddy," Rose said in a tired voice before being silent.

"I love you too Rosie." Ron replied.

Ron walked down the hall to the kitchen. Hermione was sitting at the table drinking tea.

"How'd she go down?" she asked.

"Fine, fell asleep before I got out the book again." Hermione was silent for a moment.

"Ron,"

"Hm," Ron said grabbing a cup of tea from the counter.

"I want to go get my parents." She whispered.

"Hermione, why now?"

"It's been 8 years, Ron. Rosie needs to have grandparents, either we go get my parents or we go back to England. I really want her to have the family we both had."

"Okay, well tomorrow at work I will check some of the accounts over in Australia, and then I will try and track the Wilkins's, alright. If we can't find them for Christmas we will go for the summer." Ron kissed his wife and took her hand in his as he spoke.

"Okay, I will remind you in the morning."

* * *

NEXT EVENING

"Daddy!" Rosie yelled as Ron pulled up in the drive way. When Ron came through the garage door he was bombarded by his daughter. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" she yelled. "Upie!" (For those who don't know what 'Upie' it is the command to your parents when you are little for them to pick you up… that was my signal'.)

"Hang on sweetie, Hermione I'm home." Ron set his work on the table and walked to the living room. "Hermione?" Hermione was setting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree.

"What do you think? It was Rosie and I's, project today." Hermione went to Ron's side. Ron picked up Rosie and put his arm around his wife.

"It's great 'Mione." He leaned over to kiss her.

"Dinner is already on the table and Rosie gets to open the next day on the advent calendar." Rose cheered.

"C'mon, daddy it's dinner time!" Ron chuckled and carried his daughter to the kitchen where they had a good meal.

By the end of the meal or Ron's fifth helping, they had started to bring up idea's for Christmas planning.

"Hermione, dear," Hermione knew Ron was trying to get on her good side. "About our conversation last night about A-u-s-t-r-a-l-i-a," he spelled out the country, "I could only find a Wendell and Carrie Ann Wilkins."

"WHAT!?" Hermione screeched.

"I'm sorry, love, I am going to try and find Monica, but that may take years. I really am sorry." Hermione's head was in her hands.

"Mommy sad, why, mommy sad?" Rosie asked jumping down from her booster seat and wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.

"Nothing, sweetie, just some past memories," Hermione replied, lifting Rose into her lap.

"What's memories?" the four year old asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, as for now let's get you ready for bed. I will let you open two advent boxes tomorrow morning." Hermione carried her daughter to her room while Ron finished up the dishes.

An hour later the married couple was laying on the bed in silence. Rose was sound asleep.

"'Mione, when I found out about your parents, I really wanted to find them for you, so I hired some people from a firm over in Sydney. So they will look for people who come into the firm that match the description of the pictures I faxed over, I know you had some in the beaded bag. They are probably a bit dated and I added that to my description."

"Oh Ron, I am sorry for being upset earlier, I love you." Hermione kissed Ron and settled into the comforter.

"Also, I have plane tickets for England, we leave in two days, and I booked a hotel for a week. I know it's a bit soon but it's the best they had"

"Ron!" Hermione squealed from excitement.

"I knew you would like it," Ron smiled.

* * *

***SO, they are off to ENGLAND! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I really enjoy writing but it's hard with no motivation…. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE write a review telling me how you feel about the story, please no mean things!


End file.
